Five Short Tales about Life
by Fanatic97
Summary: Hobbes puts some things into perspective for Calvin, who is feeling frustrated, abut when Hobbes get's frustrated he finds that he himself needs a little perspective as well


Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes it is owned by Bill Watterson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tale 1: Pressure

"Do you ever think about pressure Hobbes?"

The tiger looked down at Calvin, as they walked through the woods, going over branches and streams and logs, Calvin had remained silent the whole time, until now that is.

"What kind of Pressure do you mean, peer, sibling, oil, gas, air," Hobbes began to say counting off types of pressure on his fingers. Calvin's brow furrowed. "I mean like pressure, in general."

"Ah, I see, that is a bit harder to understand unless you know what kind of pressure your under." Hobbes said as he climbed over a log while Calvin climbed under it, re-emerging on the other side. "So what's bothering you?"

"I just feel like life is always trying to get the better of me no matter how hard I try or what I do." Calvin said looking glum. "Sometimes it feels like the world got tired of its weight and decided to give it all to me and piled six hundred tons of anvils on it as well."

"Well the only thing you can do is keep on trying, until you either each your goals or miss, and if you failed, dust yourself off, get up, and try again until you get to the outcome success or failure."

Calvin paused for a moment, as though as if to take in Hobbes words. "Gee, that puts it into perspective, but I was kind of hoping for a more easy way out."

"Trust me," Hobbes said, as they hopped over some stones in a creek. "Nothing is ever simple or easy even when it may seem like it it's still VERY hard."

As Hobbes said this, he stepped off the rock, and then fell into the water with a loud, "SPLASH!" as he ended up soaking from head to toe. "See what I mean?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah," Calvin said, as they began to walk back toward the house so Hobbes could get himself a towel to dry himself. "I see what you mean."

"I see that, whenever you hop the stones low here your going."

0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tale 2: The State

"Can you believe this?" Calvin said holding up a newspaper for Hobbes to see. "There was ANOTHER child killed in a shooting!"

Hobbes looked at the newspaper with a glum expression. "I can't believe that someone could do such evil to those who are innocent."

Calvin grumbled and then looked at the appear as well. "AND LOOK AT THIS it's shoved aside right away on the front page for a full story about how Justin Bieber was seen using a toilet in a public bathroom, and then one about how Lady Gaga likes Red Lobster!"

Calvin tore the newspaper from Hobbes hands, "And LOOK AT HIS, the rest of it is advertisements stuff about car crashes, death, and among other things, DEPRESSING NEWS!" Calvin screeched ripping up the newspaper in anger. "It's the state of the word sadly, nothing much we can do about it at this time." Hobbes said.

"Yeah well we really at least ought to report on SOMETHING happy outside of what celebrity's are doing," Calvin said. "But then I remember that one hero guy from Mexico who got attention while he rescued people because he looked like wolverine and they focused on Him instead, IT"S AN OUT RAGE!"

"Well there's only one thing we can do about it at this time." Hobbes said. "We have a few options." "Oh yeah, what are they?" Calvin asked. "Does it involve leading all of America n a charge at the UN and demand that they fix the planet?"

"No," Hobbes said, much to Calvin's disappointment. "Option 1 is to just keep complaining, option 2 is to just live out life knowing that Jesus will probably come back soon and that THEN we will all be happy." And with that pearl of wisdom Hobbes walked off, once again leaving Calvin in his thoughts.

Going over it in his head, Calvin walked outside and climbed up the tree to where Hobbes had gone and gave his answer. "I think I'll keep complaining until someone listens."

"Suit yourself." Hobbes said, as he leaned back and relaxed.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0

Tale 3: Restrictions

Hobbes lay in bed waiting, as Calvin and his mom had gone out grocery shopping, he waited back as usual, knowing that Calvin would either come in flaunting his new purchase, or ranting and raving. As the car pulled up Hobbes expected wither instead he saw Calvin help his mom and then walk upstairs in complete silence.

Hobbes' eyes went wide, okay THIS was serious now. Then the door flew open and Calvin entered carrying with him an Animanaics DVD, actually clutching it in anger was s more like it. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!?" He said shoving it into Hobbes face. Hobbes pulled it off.

"Oh cool you got Animaniacs, that's pretty sweet." "NO IT"s NOT!" Calvin roared, IT may have been cheap but do you want to know what the cashier told me!?" "I'm guessing oh gosh just what we need YOU hyped up an Animanaics."

"NO HE SAID I HAD TO BE AT LAST 16 TO BUY THE THING!"

Hobbes eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "YOUR KIDDING!" Calvin shook his head no. "Those stupid censor government guys have decided that GOOD cartoons apparently need to be watched by adults while us kids get crap like Dora, and Adventure time."

Hobbes huffed, "What kind of world is it that littler kids can't get a good laugh all because of what the government says, why we ought too not watch TV anymore so we can show them what we mean!"

"YEAH!~' Calvin said, and then his watch beeped. "GASP, MY SHOWS ON!" And with that he ran down stairs leaving Hobbes to hold the DVD. "Wait, if he had to be 16 how did he get this?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00**

Tale: 3 People

"People are scum Hobbes." Calvin said as they walked through the woods., if they Aren't arrogant jerks, they're brats, whiners, cowards, complainers, communists, and terrorists."

"What brought this on?" Hobbes asked as they walked down the street carrying several new Comic Books. "The new DC 52 what kind of jerks reboot an entire franchise and then make a crappy version of it!?"

"Greedy people." Hobbes replied as a familiar truck pulled up. Two men dresses in blue suits stepped out and then walked over to Hobbes. "Hey Mow, haven't seen you in a while how's the kids?" Hobbes asked.

"Good," The man named Moe said. "Anyway, we got reports of a tiger here stalking a little boy….again." "And then there are those jerks who keep calling animal control on YOU!" Calvin cried out.

"At least we're nice." Moe said, turning to the other man. "looks like another false alarm Henry, on the plus side we get paid more." "You do?" Calvin asked arching an eyebrow." "Sure," The other man named Henry said. "We get paid extra for every false alarm sent out, boss says that you get double if it's that friendly Tiger, he thinks highly of you Hobbes."

"COOL!" Cried out Calvin, I now know what I want to be when I grow up…..so I can get enough money to BOUY THE WORLD MUHAHAHAHHA!" Calvin said putting on an evil and creepy grin.

Moe, Henry and Hobbes all stared at Calvin laughing. "On that note we'd better leave, because that kid scares me!" Moe said and he and Henry drove off.

Hobbes sighed as he watched Calvin go through his money routine. "MONEY, POWER RICHES,FAME FOURTUNE….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tale 5: Why?

"Sometimes I honestly wonder why I put up with Calvin." Hobbes said, as he and Althea walked through the woods, arm in arm. "I try to put things into perspective for him and he either blows it off or does the exact opposite!"

"I think that that's the same thing Hobbes." Althea pointed out. "And I think I know why you put up with Calvin."

Hobbes raised an eyebrow. "oh really?" "yes really," Althea stated.

As they came to a clearing, Althea separated from Hobbes and stood in front of him. "Because, True friendship is hard to come by, some people be friends for the money, others for gain, and some just so they can be popular, it takes a true friend to stick through a friend through their ups and downs and to listen and be able to relate to one another."

"As such once we find someone like that we stick with them, no matter how hard it is to deal with them sometimes if they are arrogant, or rude, or sometimes just plain weird if they share your likes an intents and are willing to care about you, then it really shouldn't matter how they act, it's the mere fact that they stick around with you in order just to be a good friend."

Hobbes nodded his head slowly and he smiled. "I see what you mean there," As he finished Calvin and Sally tore into the clearing. "IF ANYONE ASKS WE WEREN"T HERE!" Calvin shouted out loud as they both ran off.

Immanently Susie came storming up with Candace and a few other friends who were all soaking wet. "WHICH WAY!?" Susie growled/ shouted angrily.

"That way." Both Althea and Hobbes said, and with those words they took off running…down a trail away from Calvin and Sally, who came walking out of the bushes. "Thanks Hobbes you're a life saver."

Hobbes looked over at Althea who had her arms crossed and she was smirking, so Hobbes turned back to Calvin and grinned. "Of course Calvin,"

"After all that's what friends are for."

**With the stress of school and life in general acting like it wants o kill me, it felt great to write this up, the first four are things from real life, sorta, except for the DVD one though censorship IS getting pout of control, and the fifth one was just….there, I needed a touching ending so yeah.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and remember to R&R..and yes this takes place after the Imagination War ends. **


End file.
